A Weeping Sakura
by EterNite
Summary: Another old story. Seishiro killed Hokuto, didn't he? As confusion spins and the world changes, a man is controlled by a tree, and a brother longs for his lost sister, is there a chance at romance?


This is another of my old stories which I have decided to post on this profile. Enjoy

_The Sakura tree was beautiful, and terrifying. I stood before the one I had always trusted, wearing the elegant ceremonial robes of my twin brother. I stood in front of the one whom I had foolishly trusted with my brother's life. He gave me a dark smile, his cold eyes boring into mine. He was the one who changed my brother's eyes. He was the one who hurt my brother. Thus I payed for my foolishness with my life._

_**A Weeping Sakura, Chapter One.**_

"Chihime, have you been doing well?" The doctor asked me. I nodded slowly, as I had done many times before. It had become a sort of reflex. "Have you been getting much sleep?" he asked. Yet again I nodded. I hated these therapy sessions. Every single week they asked me the same questions, and every week I answered with the same thing. I knew the discussion like the back of my hand by now.

"Chihime, have you remembered anything about yourself since your last visit?" He asked. He should know by now that even if I did happen to remember something from my life before a year ago, that I would have told him.

I have amnesia. It is a simple fact of life. Sometimes I dream about strange things, but I don't understand what they mean. It has been a year since Doctor Hoshimaru found me lying outside in an alley, nearly dead. When I woke up, I was in this hospital. The hospital was a pretty nice one, but I hated it. For nearly a year, I have been locked up inside this hospital, not even allowed to go outside. I was adopted by Dr. Asou Shiro, a young doctor with a girlfriend about my age. Even though Shiro-kun is my guardian, to me he is kind of like an older brother.

"Chihime? Chihime!" My eyes opened to see Shiro-kun staring at me. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly. I sat up slowly, taking in my surroundings.

"I'm fine, Shiro-kun." I said tiredly. "I've just been to cramped up. I need to go outside for once. Go to school, maybe." A light shined in Shiro-kun's eyes and I secretly congratulated myself. I knew that if I could convince Shiro-kun to let me go to school, then I would be able to have a bit more freedom.

"Asou-san? Visiting hours are over. If you would please leave the room now, Ms. Asou needs to take her medicine and get some sleep." A nurse, one of the newer ones, came into the room with a cart with her medicine on it.

"Can I speak with doctor Hoshimaru first? I need to ask him about something." Shiro-kun ordered the young nurse.

"Ano, I'm sorry, but the doctor is busy right now. I-If you just wait a moment, I'll get you Ms. Asou's usual nurse, and you can ask her your question." She stuttered nervously.

"No. I will speak with the doctor. It is very urgent." He stated. I laughed quietly to myself as I saw the nurse grow redder and redder, looking as if she were about to explode.

"I'm sorry, sir, but as I said, the doctor is busy." the nurse said in a grating tone. I had a strong urge to laugh. The girl looked absolutely ridiculous to me.

"What's all the commotion in here?" I looked up to see doctor Hoshimaru leaning in the doorway. I grinned at him, and he grinned back.

"Hoshimaru-san, may I ask you something?" Shiro-kun asked. "In private, of course." He added on after a second. Hoshimaru-san nodded and they headed outside. Pricking my ears up slightly, I listened to them.

"Hoshimaru-san, I was wondering if you could release Chihime-chan for a while. She has been getting very restless, and I think it might be good for her to live in my house for a while, and go to school like a normal girl." Shiro-kun said.

"Well, Asou-san, I must say that I wholeheartedly agree with you. It would be good for her to get some fresh air. My only concern is that she has to have someone with her at all times to make sure she doesn't have a relapse." Doctor Hoshimaru replied. I smiled.

I was going to school!

Page Break

Thanks for reading! Note that Chiharu is NOT an OC. It will be explained eventually.


End file.
